Bloodbath
by EverLies
Summary: Recueil de OS du point de vue de chaque tribut au cours du bain de sang.
1. Chapter 1 : Marvel

_Bonjour. ^^  
_

_J'aime beaucoup écrire, je ne fais que ça toute la journée. Mais dès que je transpose ce que j'avais imaginé sur ordi, rien ne me satisfait. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles.  
_

_Premier OS : Marvel  
_

_Voila.  
_

_Bonne Lecture. ^^  
_

* * *

_Trois._

Je prends une grande inspiration. C'est étrange, alors que toute ma vie je m'étais préparé pour ces jeux, maintenant que j'y étais, un drôle de sentiment m'envahissait. Je n'y avais jamais gouté auparavant. C'est comme si... Comme si quelque chose serrait mon coeur et me faisait déglutir. Je crois que c'est...

_Deux._

Je crois que c'est de la peur. _Non... _Cette sensation est totalement nouvelle pour moi. La Peur, c'était moi. Je suis un carrière, un tueur. Non, ce ne peut pas être de la peur.

_Un._

Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, à présent. Mes jambes me transportent vers la Corne, et les années de Formation afin de devenir un carrière prennent le dessus. Je redeviens un traqueur. Un chasseur. Je cours assez vite, mais j'ai le temps de remarquer Cato briser la nuque du tribut du neuf. Je souris.

A l'intérieur de la Corne, j'aperçois des épieux. J'en prends quelques uns dans ma main et les serre. Ils risquent fort de me sauver la vie. Je prends également un couteau, que je glisse à l'intérieur de ma veste. Puis je sors de l'antre aussi vite que j'y suis entré et me rends au centre des combats. Une respiration saccadée m'indique qu'un tribut se faufile derrière moi. Je me retourne et il s'écroule, mort. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, comme si il allait pousser un cri de terreur. Un épieu est planté dans sa poitrine. Il doit avoir touché un organe vital. Tous mes doutes sont envolés, à présent. Je ne vis plus que pour gagner.

Je ne prends pas la peine de retirer l'arme de son thorax, et cours sur quelques mètres. Quatre tributs gisent déjà autour de la Corne. Une fille est à mes cotés. Je me positionne face à elle, et bondit. Je l'empoigne par l'épaule et lui plante une arme dans le ventre. Je ne veux pas la tuer tout de suite, je préfère la voir souffrir, avant. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, guettant la terreur. Mais je ne la vois pas. Ses yeux sont marqué par... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Et ça me perturbe. Elle respire calmement, sûrement, ou du moins, autant qu'il lui en est possible avec un épieu fiché dans l'estomac. Je suis en incompréhension totale. On dirait que cette fille n'a pas peur de la Mort. Et je réalise soudain. Elle _attend _la Mort. Ses yeux sont emplis d'indifférence. D'indifférence face à moi, face à son bourreau. Elle n'a pas peur de moi. Elle ne me craint pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Au moment où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, mes mains se mettent à trembler, presque imperceptiblement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je recule d'un pas. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps. En face, la tribut regarde l'épieu, le prend dans sa main, et le retire, centimètres par centimètres. Enfin, elle bascule en arrière. Morte. Un sourire figé sur le visage. Toute ma vie on m'avait craint, toute ma vie je m'étais entrainé à tuer, et une inconnue venait de tout remettre en question.

Je comprends alors ce qu'était le sentiment étrange qui m'avait envahi, sur le socle. C'était du doute. Je doute de moi-même. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout lors des jeux. Face à Cato, je n'aurais absolument aucune chances si je doutais de mes capacités. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je secoue la tête, et me redresse. Près de moi, un tribut est allongé. Il est blessé. Parfait. J'ai besoin de me défoulé sur quelqu'un. De torturer.

Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, et, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi à proximité, je m'approche de ma future victime.

- Tu tombes bien, tu sais, je siffle. Oui, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic.

* * *

_Oui, oui, je sais, c'est hyper court, mais j'ai fais ça vite fait._

_J'essayerais de faire la suite plus longue. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Glimmer

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

_Voici un nouveau OS, cette fois ci sur Glimmer.  
_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir !  
_

_J'espere que ma jeunesse ne se ressent pas.  
_

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

* * *

_Trois._

Je pose sur les tributs un regard objectif. Je les avais déjà minutieusement étudiés pendant les entrainements, il s'agit donc d'une dernière vérification, en quelque sorte. Mais ils ne m'inquiétaient pas vraiment. A part peut être la 12. Mais la majorité venant de districts défavorisés, il me serait facile de les éliminer.

_Deux._

Mes yeux se posent sur Cato. Ses larges épaules, son torse, ses muscles, son air arrogant et cruel, tout chez lui évoquait la force. Lui, par contre, sera un problème. Un _gros _problème. Même en tenant compte de toutes mes années d'entrainement, je ne pourrai jamais le vaincre au corps-à-corps. Jamais.

_Un._

Je m'élance dans la clairière. Un couteau est posé dans l'herbe. Je décide de le prendre, j'aurais le temps d'entrer dans la Corne plus tard. Le massacre avant tout.

Je ne prends pas vraiment plaisir à tuer, contrairement à Cato, mais c'est nécessaire. Alors je m'agrippe au couteau et cours vers le tribut le plus proche. Je passe la lame sur sa gorge avec force et vivacité, et il s'écroule, la jugulaire tranchée. Je m'éloigne rapidement du cadavre, cherchant de nouvelles victimes. D'un mouvement circulaire, je repère un garçon courir vers moi. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vue, alors je me jette sur lui et on roule tous les deux sur le sol. Ses pupilles se contractent soudainement et il me plaque au sol. Je me dégage facilement et lui plante profondément mon couteau dans l'épaule. La douleur traverse son regard et il grimace presque instantanément. Je profite de cette brève inattention pour lui ficher mon arme dans le front. Son visage se fige, et un filet de sang coule de sa plaie.

Je n'ose pas me rapprocher du cadavre. Au fond, je crois que sa vue me dégoute. Je détale donc vers la Corne. Finalement, le massacre pouvait attendre quelques secondes.

J'aperçois Clove, juste devant moi, glissant quelques couteaux à l'intérieur de sa veste. Elle ne me voit pas et je me faufile à ses côtés. Un arc attire mon attention. Je m'en empare aussitôt, puis prends le carquois posé à ses côtés, avant de l'enfiler sur mon épaule. Quand je me retourne, Clove a quitté la Corne et égorge un tribut. Je la vois ricaner.

Je sprinte vers la lisière de la forêt, où s'enfuient des tributs. Je repère la fille du 10, et je cours sur encore quelques mètres. Puis je bande mon arc et tire.

La flèche se plante dans son dos. Le sang gicle et la fille s'effondre. Une mare de sang ne tarde pas à se former sous son corps.

En me retournant, du sang m'atterrit sur le visage. Le tribut du 6 est devant moi, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, un poignard lui transperçant la nuque. Il bascule sur moi, et je le repousse avec un air dégouté.

En relevant les yeux, je vois le 12. Il est planté devant moi, les sourcils froncés. Je comprends aussitôt que c'est lui qui a tuer le garçon du 6. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à l'instant où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, je décide de lui laisser la vie sauve. Peut-être parce que, grâce à lui, j'étais vivante. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Ses yeux fixent les miens. Son air est arrogant. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je le tue. Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour déchiffrer les pensées et les émotions.

Je jette un dernier regard à Peeta - je me souviens de son nom, maintenant -, puis détale vers la Corne. Il reste encore quelques tributs qui furètent ici et là, mais la grande majorité git au sol. Cato peste rageusement en étranglant le garçon du 5. Clove lance un couteau en direction du garçon du 3, mais celui-ci l'esquive en hurlant. Marvel trottine vers le garçon du neuf avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, délaissant un tribut tellement mutilé qu'il est maintenant impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Je m'avance encore un peu et sort une autre flèche de mon carquois. Puis je tire, en direction de la fille du 6, s'enfuyant vers la forêt avec un sac jeté sur l'épaule. Ma flèche érafle son bras, et elle pousse un cri de terreur.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée au tire, mais je me débrouille. Alors je sors une autre flèche et tire une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, la fille tombe sur le sol, le front transpercé.

- Je suis désolée, je murmure.

Et je ne le suis pas seulement pour elle. Je le suis pour chaque vie que j'ai ôtée. Une larme solitaire roule lentement sur ma joue, et cette fois, mes doutes deviennent une certitude.

Je ne suis pas un monstre.

* * *

_Encore un OS très court, je suis désolée._

_Mais je suis en manque total d'inspiration, là. Les prochains feront cette taille là, je pense..._

_( Si vous pouviez poster une review, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Merci ! )  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Cato

_Hey !  
_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à poursuivre. :)  
_

_Voici le 3ème OS, celui du point de vue Cato.  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

_( Et reviewez, s'il vous plaît !)  
_

_PS : Je ne sais pas si finalement je vais faire vraiment tous les points de vue, principalement par manque d'inspiration et, je dois bien l'admettre, par flemmardise. ^^ . Mis à part pour Clove, La Renarde, Rue, Tresh et Peeta, je pense que je ferais une sélection des tributs. Avez vous des préférences ?  
_

_Merci !  
_

* * *

_Trois._

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air. Puis je souris. Je me représente mentalement des dizaines de corps sans vie, gisant dans la clairière.

_Deux._

Leur sang tacherait bientôt le sol. Leurs membres seraient éparpillés. Leurs hurlements de terreurs résonneraient, faisant vibrer l'air autour de nous. Et je m'en délecterais.

_Un._

Je m'envole de ma plateforme, m'élance vers la corne d'abondance, en face, à quelques mètres. Je vois un tribut courir près de moi, et je dévie de ma trajectoire. Ça y'est, j'y suis. Mes mains s'avance consciencieusement vers le cou de ma cible et le tordent vigoureusement. Il s'écroule devant moi. Ses yeux contemplent le vide. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais donné la mort. Un large sourire se forme sur mon visage. Je contemple mes mains, ces mains meurtrières, et une joie indescriptible m'envahit. Je _voulais _recommencer. Mais, cette fois, il me fallait des armes. A l'intérieur de la corne, j'entraperçois des épées. Parfait. Absolument parfait.

Je m'empare de l'une d'elle, et la lève devant moi. La lame est parfaitement aiguisée et reflète instantanément le soleil. Au Centre de Formation, au district Deux, nos épées étaient ternes et n'avaient pas été affutées depuis longtemps. Rien à voir avec la merveille que je tiens entre mes mains.

J'entends une respiration hachée derrière moi, et me retourne vivement. Mon épée fend l'air, et un tribut - la fille du trois, je crois - s'effondre sur le sol. Sa gorge est sectionnée en une longue ligne béante d'où s'échappe son sang. Le rire secoue mes épaules.

Mon épée en main, je cours vers le centre de la clairière, vers le centre des combats. Quelques corps y gisent, inertes. Clove exécute une danse mortelle au milieu des survivants. Elle plante son poignard jusqu'à la garde dans l'aine d'un tribut, et le fais glisser vers ses poumons brutalement. Puis, elle le retire et se tourne vers moi, un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage.

Soudainement, son regard se fige sur un point derrière mon épaule, ses pupilles se contractent, et un rictus effrayant se forme sur son visage. A cet instant, elle ressemble à un animal. Un prédateur. _Comme moi_, je songe joyeusement. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui est à l'origine du comportement de Clove, et j'aperçois la fille du feu. Elle slalome entre les combats afin de récupérer ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Clove se plante devant moi.

- Cato !

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Elle est à moi. S'il te plait.

La rage contrôle ses paroles, et ça me plaît. Je décide de lui laisser la 12. Après tout, cette fille n'est qu'une gamine vantarde. Je n'éprouve que de l'indifférence à son sujet. Il y a d'autre concurrents plus sérieux, dans ces jeux. Comme Tresh.

Lui allait me poser problème. Je ne doutais pas de mes capacités à le vaincre, mais je m'en tirerais sûrement avec des blessures. La seule façon de m'en tirer intacte serait de le prendre en traître. Je sais que ce n'est pas très honnête, mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Vicieux, pernicieux et cruel étaient les adjectifs qui me caractérisaient. Et j'en suis fier.

J'aperçois Tresh dans la gueule de la corne. C'est le moment.

Je hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement et le visage de Clove s'illumine.

-Merci, souffle-t-elle. Je te revaudrais ça.

Et je sais comment.

- File-moi un couteau.

Il me serait beaucoup plus facile de lancer un couteau qu'une épée.

- Pardon ?

Clove lève un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps de lui donner des précisions, alors je répète simplement :

- File-moi un couteau.

Mon air agressif a raison de Clove et elle glisse une main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Elle me tend un couteau, assez long et dentelé, la lame si affutée que je suis certain qu'elle trancherait la chair humaine sans peine.

Je glisse mon épée dans ma main gauche et empoigne le couteau de la main droite.

- Prends en soin, me dit Clove en guise d'adieu. J'y tiens.

Puis elle se détourne et se met courir en direction de Katniss, le regard meurtrier. La fille du feu se dispute un sac avec un tribut. Clove lève une main et une lame se fige adroitement dans le dos du garçon.

Je pique un sprint en direction de la Corne, mon envie de sang plus pressante que jamais, et je cherche Tresh du regard. Il fouine encore parmi les vivres et les armes de la Corne. Il a déjà trois sac sur l'épaule et deux énormes couteaux passés dans des étuis fixés à sa ceinture.

Je m'approche silencieusement, puis lève ma lame tout aussi doucement. Je prends le soin de viser soigneusement avant de balancer mon bras en arrière et de lancer mon arme.

Le lancer est parfait. Le couteau siffle en poursuivant sa lancée mortelle. Tresh aurait dû s'écrouler au sol, son sang se répandant sous lui.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce qui advient.

Au moment où la lame allait se ficher dans son cœur, Tresh sortit un de ses couteaux et le brandit devant lui. Les deux lames entrèrent en collision.

Mon couteau percute au sol avec un bruit métallique.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cette précision était seulement atteinte par les carrières, et pas par les tributs des districts défavorisés. Finalement, mon combat contre Tresh sera beaucoup plus ardu que prévu.

* * *

_Chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Prochain chapitre Dimanche ou demain, je pense ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Clove

_Surprise !  
_

_Voila, comme je n'avais rien à faire, j'ai écrit le OS de Clove.  
_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le sanguinaire m'inspire...  
_

_Ewilia, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ^^  
_

_Bonne lectures ! ( Et bonnes reviews ? /SBAFF/)  
_

* * *

_Trois_

Enfin. J'y suis. Bientôt, toutes ces années d'entraînement intensif n'auront pas été vaines. Bientôt, des dizaines de corps s'amoncelleraient dans la clairière, certains morts, certains agonisants dans leur sang, luttant pour rester en vie, ou priant pour mourir.

_Deux._

Un long frisson d'excitation me parcours le dos à mesure que les secondes défilent, me rapprochant de plus en plus de la détonation indiquant que je pourrais me jeter dans la mêlée et assouvir ma soif de sang. Bientôt, bientôt...

_Un._

Je me retrouve loin de mon piédestal sans même que je m'en sois aperçu. Je crois que j'ai crié. De joie.

Autour de moi, quelques tributs tracent vers la corne. D'autres doutent encore sur leur socle. Des dizaines de questions doivent leurs traverser l'esprit. Ils hésitent sûrement sur les diverses propositions d'objectifs qui s'ouvrent à eux. Je souris intérieurement. J'aime voir les gens se torturer l'esprit.

Quant à moi, mon objectif est tout défini : _tuer_. Tuer autant que je peux, jusqu'à ce que les morts s'empilent les uns sur les autres.

Pour le moment, je cherche à atteindre la Corne. Je ne suis pas comme Cato, je ne suis pas une force de la nature, et je ne peux pas tuer à mains-nues en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il me faut des armes. Des couteaux.

J'étais la meilleure, au lancer de couteau, dans le Centre de Formation du district 2. Je ne ratais jamais ma cible. Aucun tribut ne me résisterait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarque à peine que j'ai atteint la Corne. C'est presque mécaniquement que je me dirige vers la droite, où se trouvent des dizaines de couteaux fixés sur une plaque métallique.

J'ouvre ma veste et y glisse un couteau. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Les lames s'amoncellent dans ma veste mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'aime trop ça.

Un sourire pervers s'étire sur mon visage à chaque nouvelle arme que je range. Elles sont toutes de formes et de tailles très variées, mais leur lame est toujours très affutée. _Parfaites pour tuer_, me dis-je joyeusement.

Je remarque un grand couteau, dans le fond. Sa lame dentelée est si aiguisée que, lorsque je la frôle de mon doigt, une longue ligne sanglante apparaît. Lorsque je la prends dans mes mains, une joie indescriptible m'envahit. Je la glisse précautionneusement dans ma veste. Je compte vingt lames en tout.

Lorsque je juge que j'ai perdu assez de temps, je décide de sortir pour enfin commencer le massacre. Je m'avance au milieu de la carrière, mon sourire remplacé par un rictus menaçant.

Puis je commence à me mouver parmi les tributs. J'envoie valser mes couteaux. Une arme atteint un tribut en plein dans l'œil et lui transperce le crâne. Je plante mon couteau dans l'aine d'une fille et le remonte aussitôt. Elle s'écroule, suffoque quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités, puis sa respiration cesse.

Je massacre en tout trois tributs. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il y en avait sept, certains se sont donc échappés. Probablement en hurlant et courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. En étudiant la clairière d'un geste circulaire de la tête, j'aperçois Cato à quelques mètres, et lui adresse un grand sourire.

Puis je me fige. Là. Derrière. Elle est là. Elle pique un sprint, ses cheveux aux vents, les joues rouges de colère. La fille du feu. Je _dois _la tuer. Moi et personne d'autre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à ce moment précis. Je sens juste mon cœur battre plus fort et une adrénaline nouvelle parcourir mes veines.

Je remarque que Cato fixe Katniss, lui aussi. Non ! Il ne l'aura pas. Elle est à _moi_. Je me positionne en face de mon partenaire de district.

- Cato !

Pas de réponse.

- Elle est à moi. S'il te plaît.

Je l'entends soupirer. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il pense, mais je commence à paniquer lorsque la rage déforme son visage. Puis il hoche la tête.

La méfiance est alors remplacée par le bonheur.

- Merci, je lui dis, la voix chargée de reconnaissance. Je te revaudrais ça.

- File-moi un couteau.

- Pardon ?

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Il y avait des dizaines de couteaux agglutinés dans l'arène. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'un de _mes_ couteaux, que j'ai choisis minutieusement.

- File-moi un couteau, répète-t'il, agacé.

J'obéis aussitôt. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver Cato. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est mon geste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui tends la merveille que j'ai déniché tout à l'heure. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il m'a laissé la 12.

- Prends en soin. J'y tiens, je lui glisse.

Puis je file en direction de la fille du feu. Elle se dispute un sac avec un garçon. Il est dos à moi, et m'empêche d'atteindre Katniss. Je peste intérieurement et lui balance un couteau dans le dos. Il s'effondre presque immédiatement. Katniss est à portée de main, à présent.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu allait arriver. Enfin, j'allais tuer la fille du feu.

Je prends une lame dans ma main. Elle ressemble un peu à celle que j'ai passé à Cato, en plus petite. J'envoie l'arme en direction de la nuque de Katniss.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre, comme pour pousser un cri. Un sourire est plaqué sur mon visage.

A ce moment, la fille du feu lève son sac à dos pour se protéger. Le couteau s'y fige.

- Non !

Mon hurlement est déchirant. Katniss est trop loin, à présent, j'avais raté ma chance.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais connu l'échec.


	5. Chapter 5 : Garçon du district Trois

_Hey !_

_Après une longue pause ( une pause de deux mois, parfaitement ! ), je reviens avec un nouveau One Shot !_

_Par contre, je suis désolée, mais il est toujours aussi court que les autres. _

_Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit du garçon du district trois, pour cette fois !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Je vous invite à lire mon autre OS, Il ne pensait pas... ( oui, il y a les "...", mais pour une raison inconnue, le site n'autorise pas la ponctuation dans les titres... Mystère... ^^)  
_

* * *

_Trois._

La peur gagnait peu à peu mes membres. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais ressentis que de l'appréhension. Je crois que je n'avais pas accepté la réalité. Mais, maintenant que je me tenais sur ce socle, la possibilité de ma mort imminente m'apparut brusquement.

_Deux._

Mon alliance m'inquiète. Puis-je vraiment faire confiance aux carrières ? Non, bien sûr que non.

_Un._

Je reste pétrifié de terreur quelques instants, juste le temps de voir les carrières - et tout particulièrement la petite brune du Deux - ainsi que quelques autres tributs détaler précipitamment, certains vers la forêt, d'autre vers la Corne. Puis, je m'élance à mon tour.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux vers la lisière des bois, essayant d'échapper à l'horrible carnage qui ne tardera pas à arriver, essayant de sauver ma vie. Ou, tout du moins, pour quelques heures, le temps que les tributs de carrières aient fini de s'amuser à torturer des enfants.

A peine ai-je atteint la lisière de la forêt qu'un couteau vole près de moi et se fiche dans un arbre à ma gauche. En posant ma main sur ma poitrine, je sens les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, qui accélèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je comprends que j'ai échappé de peu à la mort.

Je me retourne pour savoir d'où provient ma lame, mais je ne vois personne. Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, peut être que je n'étais pas spécialement visé.

Je me faufile derrière un arbre, puis attends. J'attends la fin des massacres. La fin de toutes ces morts. La fin de ce terrible bain de sang.

Au loin, une fille se prend un couteau en plein cœur. Elle est assez éloignée, mais je crois que c'est la fille de mon district.

Mon cœur se serre. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien, mais ces derniers jours à vivre ensemble dans la peur et l'appréhension nous avait rapprochés.

La voir là-bas, étendue dans l'herbe rougie de sang, inerte, me donne tout à coup la nausée. Il y a quelques jours, à peine, cette fille m'avait parlé de sa famille, de son petit frère, pour qui elle espérait gagner. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais de grande sœur.

Je ferme les yeux. Cette vision est trop insoutenable. Tout autour de moi l'est.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer. Je ne veux pas continuer ces jeux, ces terribles jeux, où la Mort est à chaque recoin. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Retrouver mon district, mon foyer, ma vie.

Un craquement près de moi me fait sortir de mes sombres pensées. J'ouvre aussitôt mes yeux, inquiet et à l'affut. Je tourne ma tête, à gauche et à droite, mais je ne vois rien. Je suis seul.

J'ai à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement qu'une masse me percute dans le dos. Je roule avec mon assaillant sur quelques bons mètres avant de percuter un arbre. Je me suis cogné la tête. J'ai mal. Je vois flou.

Le garçon du neuf - je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agit de lui - se met à califourchon sur moi et lève son bras en l'air afin de prendre de l'élan. Malgré ma vision trouble, j'aperçois un couteau briller dans son poing.

Malgré mon mal de tête et le sang me coulant dans les yeux, je trouve quand même la force de riposter. Je bouge ma tête, essaye de me déplacer, si bien que l'arme se fige dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Puis je lève mes bras et donne un grand coup dans le torse du garçon. Ça ne suffit pas à le blesser, mais je peux quand même me mouver un peu plus librement sous lui. Je profite du fait qu'il soit déconcerté pour me tortiller sous lui. Je réussis à redresser mon buste et, dans cette position, je peux le pousser loin de moi. Il se redresse rapidement et se projette de nouveau sur moi. Nous roulons ensemble vers la clairière.

Soudain, une douleur aiguë se fait ressentir dans mon avant-bras. Le couteau y est planté jusqu'à la garde. Je donne un coup de pied dans le buste du tribut, et profite de son inattention pour retirer le couteau lentement de mon bras.

La douleur est forte. Je hurle. Le garçon en profite pour me bourrer de coup de poings.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à inverser nos positions. Je me retrouve à présent sur mon adversaire. Ses bras sont bloqués par mes jambes. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il est à ma merci. Dans ses yeux s'allume une lueur de peur. J'ai gagné, et il le sait.

Je lève le bras en l'air. Un rayon de soleil se reflète sur la lame. Puis j'abaisse le bras. Rapidement, sûrement, méthodiquement.

La lame se fiche dans le front du tribut. Un filet de sang s'écoule de la plaie. Le visage du garçon est figé dans un rictus.

Il est mort. Je viens de faire ma première victime.

Je viens de tuer.

* * *

_Aloors ? :D_

_Personnellement, je ne suis pas fière, mais alors pas fière du tout. * part se cacher*_

_A bientôt ( je l'espère !) pour un nouveau OS !  
_

_Ever'_


	6. Chapter 6 : Fille du district Trois

_Hey ! _

_Merci pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !_

_Me revoilà, avec un nouveau One shot, celui sur la fille du district 3. Il était dit dans le précédant OS qu'elle mourrait rapidement, donc j'ai un peu galéré..._

_Je crois que l'inspiration m'a définitivement quittée... T.T_

_Bref ! Voila le OS ! _

_Enjoy !_

_Ah, et si vous êtes une âme clémente, reviewez, s'il vous plaît ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage grandement ! _

* * *

_Trois._

_Non, non, non, non, non_. Les larmes menacent d'envahir mon visage. Mais je les retiens. Elles ne doivent pas couler. Je ne dois pas paraître faible. Pas maintenant.

_Deux._

Pas alors que des potentiels sponsors fixent leurs écrans. Pas alors que mon petit frère me regarde. _Mon frère... _Je dois rester forte pour lui. Il ne doit pas me voir flancher. Que penserait-il, sinon ? Que sa grande sœur, sous ses allures sur-protectrices et maternelles, était une lâche ? Jamais. Je refuse.

_Un._

La détonation est forte. Puissante. Le temps semble se figer une fraction de seconde. Une fraction.

Aussitôt, des dizaines de gamins sautent de leurs piédestaux et s'élancent dans diverses directions. Les carrières courent vers la Corne, et raflent des armes, toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Les plus faibles s'éloignent vers la forêt. Certains, parmi les plus dégourdis, osent s'aventurer dans la clairière, espérant ramasser quelques objets nécessaires à leur survie.

Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faut que je m'éloigne de mon socle, je le sais, sinon une mine antipersonnel va m'exploser à la figure et je serais morte avant d'avoir pu débuter les Jeux. _Quel dommage..., _je pense sarcastiquement.

En fin de compte, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Une mort rapide, sans avoir le temps de sentir la douleur, sans avoir vécu l'horreur des Jeux. Sans avoir été confronté plusieurs fois à la mort.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. La pensée de mon frère m'en empêche. Et puis, le Capitole pourrait considérer ça comme un signe de rébellion. Et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Bon, moi, je serais déjà morte, hors de portée, mais ma famille ne serait pas dans le même cas.

Après tout, notre Gouvernement envoie bien des enfants à la mort sans aucuns scrupules, il pourrait très bien assassiner une famille entière.

Une vision de mon frère ensanglanté, trainant dans une énorme flaque de sang me fait frémir d'horreur.

Non, mourir de cette façon n'est décidément pas une bonne idée.

Finalement, je saute de mon piédestal et tourne la tête de gauche à droite. A gauche, la carrière du Deux déchiquète une fille avec un couteau. A droite, celle du Un bande son arc et envoie une flèche dans le dos d'un tribut. En face, le garçon du même district s'acharne férocement sur un garçon au sol. Le pauvre doit déjà être mort. Et, s'il ne l'est pas, je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'il le soit rapidement.

Bon. Il me reste la forêt. Mais je sais que, malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais employer, je ne survivrai pas longtemps sans un peu d'aide.

Mort lente ou mort rapide ? _Réfléchis, réfléchis... _Le choix est vite fait. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être aurais-je une chance de m'en sortir dans tout ce massacre...

J'embrasse de nouveau la clairière du regard, mais avec un but différent, cette fois. Après quelques secondes, j'avise enfin mon bonheur. Un sac, de taille moyenne, d'une couleur grisâtre qui se fondra parfaitement dans le paysage, fait d'une toile qui me semble assez épaisse est solide, et surtout, qui m'a l'air bien rempli. De plus, je remarque une petite gourde attachée à l'une de ses lanières. Parfait. C'est ce qu'il me faut.

Je me m'avance vers ma cible, d'abords en trottinant, histoire de pouvoir garder un œil sur d'éventuels assaillants, puis, lorsque je suis sûre que personne n'est après moi, je commence à courir. La distance entre moi et le sac se réduit peu à peu. 30 mètres, 20 mètres, 10 mètres...

Alors que je suis presque arrivée, une masse sombre me percute. Je tombe sur les fesses. Je lève les yeux.

_Non, non, non, non, non ! _

En face de moi se tient fièrement la carrière du Deux, plantée sur ses pieds, le regard meurtrier et un couteau dans chaque main.

_Non..._

Je l'ai observée, à l'entrainement. Elle a passé presque tout son temps au lancer de couteau. Elle est bonne. Très bonne. On peut même dire qu'elle excelle. Elle n'avait raté aucun mannequin, aucune cible. Et maintenant, la cible, c'était moi.

La peur parcourt aussitôt mes membres. Ma respiration devient haletante. Mon cœur tambourine à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine.

Je recule vivement, tout en essayant de me relever. Je ne dois pas rester là, je dois me sauver, rester en vie.

Mais c'est trop tard.

La carrière fixe son regard fourbe dans le mien et je peux voir qu'elle a compris que j'étais morte. Ses lèvres se relèvent en un mince sourire.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Et puis, qu'aurait fait mon frère, sans sa sœur pour veiller sur lui ?

Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre l'inévitable. Je ne peux plus rien faire. La carrière me tient, et elle le sait.

Ma dernière pensée est pour mon frère. Je repense à la joie de vivre qu'il avait. A tous les bons moments passés ensemble. A tous ce que nous avons vécus, tous les deux. A ses sourires, lumineux, éblouissants, qui illuminaient votre journée. A lui.

Alors, lorsque la carrière m'enfonce son couteau dans le cœur, un sourire franc éclaire mon visage.

* * *

_Voilà ! Oui, c'est toujours aussi court, désolée... _

_J'espère tout de même que vous avez appréciez !_

_Ever'_


	7. Chapter 7 : Garçon du district Quatre

_Bonjour ! _

_Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour mon immense retard ! ( ça devient une habitude...)_

_J'avais perdu l'inspiration. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé un vieux écrit que j'avais fait, et paf ! Retrouvée ! :D  
_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce OS. J'espère juste que vous aimerez. :)_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui me laisses toutes ces gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment adorable ! _

_Sinon, sans plus attendre, le OS du garçon du district Quatre : _

* * *

_Trois..._

Je tremble de peur. Littéralement. Mes mains sont tellement crispées que mes jointures sont blanches. Mon corps tendu est parcouru d'innombrables frissons. Ma mâchoire claque. Je suis pétrifié.

_Deux..._

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur. D'être blessé, de ne plus jamais voir ma famille, de voir des enfants se faire charcuter. De mourir, tout simplement. Le Capitole est fou. Je le savais depuis quelques années déjà, mais mes idées se conformaient, maintenant que je me trouvais moi aussi sur ce piédestal. Comment peut-on envoyer son peuple à la mort ? Qui plus est, ses enfants ? Le Capitole est fou. Le Monde est fou.

_Un..._

_Boum._

_Ça y est_, je pense, _c'est l'heure de mourir._

Je descends de mon piédestal avant qu'il n'explose, et me dirige vers la Corne. Je cours le plus vite possible, afin de pouvoir partir sans m'attarder, mais je n'ai jamais été un rapide. Le temps que j'atteigne le centre de la clairière, les carrières ont déjà pris les armes et se sont engagés dans des combats. Je me vide la tête. Je fais la liste de mes objectifs. C'est un truc que je fais souvent. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça me donne un but.

Objectif numéro un : atteindre la Corne et filer aussi vite.

Objectif numéro deux : éviter de se frotter aux carrières.

Objectif numéro trois : survivre.

Je suis plus que découragé. Le pourcentage de réussite avoisine zéro. Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre ne serait-ce qu'au bain de sang. Malgré tout, je ne perds pas espoir. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, maintenant, l'espoir.

Je pique un sprint, essayant de me faire le plus petit possible. Autour de moi, des adolescent tombent au sol.

Ils ne se relèveront jamais.

Les coups pleuvent. Des cris de désespoirs et de douleurs déchirent mes tympans. Je trébuche sur quelque chose. Lorsque je baisse les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit du corps sans vie d'une fille. Son visage est couvert de balafres sanglantes et profondes. Elle est défigurée.

Je déglutis. Je ne veux pas ressembler à cette pauvre fille. Celui qui lui a fait ça est un monstre.

_Non, pas un monstre_, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Et c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas un monstre. Il n'est même pas méchant, au fond. Il veut juste survivre, lui aussi.

Je pénètre dans la Corne d'abondance. Des milliers de choses qui pourraient me sauver la vie se tiennent tout autour de moi. Des armes. Des provisions. De l'eau. Des tentes.

Alors que je me précipite pour emporter le plus de choses possible, j'entends le souffle d'une respiration haletante se rapprocher progressivement. Je tourne la tête. Un tribut cours vers moi, où plutôt vers la Corne. Je ne sais pas si il m'a vu. J'espère que non.

Le gars se rapproche de plus en plus. Je jure entre mes dents. _Réfléchis, réfléchis ! _ Sauf que je ne peux pas réfléchir. Pas quand le grand tribut du onze me fonce dessus une arme à la main. Et surtout pas quand je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour me sauver, à part me cacher. Me cacher ! Il y a peu de chance pour que ça fonctionne, mais je crois en l'espoir. Je me faufile derrière un amas d'armes, me fond dans le décors. Puis je prie.

Le tribut furète dans la corne pendant quelques minutes qui me semble interminables. Je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce. Mes mains sont moites, mais je ne veux pas me risquer à les essuyer.

Le gars prend des armes, puis se dirige vers des sacs qui semblent être remplis de nourriture. Un long frisson parcours mon échine.

Puis, soudain, un autre bruit vient s'ajouter à celui que fait le tribut en fouillant. Un bruit de pas qui se veut léger et discret. Puis une respiration profonde et régulière, peut-être un peu saccadée. Et enfin, un couteau fend l'air. Je retiens un petit hurlement, puis ferme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles, essayant d'échapper à tout ça. Mais malgré tout, j'entends nettement le bruit métallique d'une couteau percutant le sol et des grognements. Deux adversaires sont en train de lutter. Au bout de nouvelles minutes interminables, un cri s'élève et des pas claquent sur le sol. L'un des tributs s'enfuit. Ou peut-être même les deux, qui sait ?

Je me risque à jeter un œil par dessus les armes qui m'encerclent, puis me rabaisse aussitôt en étouffant un cri. _Cato est là. Cato est là. Cato est là_. Cette phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête. _Cato est là_.

Mais bientôt, une autre la remplace. _Je vais mourir._

Les pas de Cato, de ce monstre - _Ce n'est pas un monstre_, me glisse à nouveau la voix, mais je la fais taire rapidement. Cato _est_ un monstre - se rapprochent de moi. Il m'a repéré. Je suis mort.

Mais Cato s'arrête tout près de moi. Il contemple longuement les épées près de moi, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Ce gars est fou.

Il ne me jette pas un regard. Étrange. Je devrait déjà être empalé. Alors seulement me vient l'idée qu'il ne m'a peut-être pas repéré. Je pousse un petit soupir. Avant de plaquer aussitôt mes mains sur la bouche. Non, non, non, non, non, non !

Cato se tourne lentement vers moi, puis me sourit. Il a une de ces horribles épées qu'il contemplait à la main.

- Bonjour, me glisse-t-il, presque gentiment.

L'instant qui suit, mon sang gicle sur des sacs et mon corps inanimé tombe sur le sol. Moi non plus je ne me relèverai jamais.


End file.
